


The Biersack's Mate an (Andy Biersack and Chris "Motionless" Cerulli story)

by ravenhearst831



Category: Black Veil Brides, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhearst831/pseuds/ravenhearst831
Summary: My name is Raven and I'm a normal teen soon to be adult but on my 18th birthday I get kidnapped while I'm walking to a black veil brides show. What will happen to me read on and find out





	1. The Devil Inside of Me

_ **(Andy's point of view)** _   
_ I stand here in the alley of a dark street watching cars go by and smoking a cigarette and waiting for the show to begin. I've been been waiting here for a while because I'm expecting someone I've been waiting for for a very long while. Her name is Raven, I met her once before when I came to this town on tour and I ended up finding something that drove me crazy. She is the definition of pure sexiness Short by nature, soft curves on that perfect little frame, and a scent that drives a man wild. her eyes make the ocean dull in comparison when she stares into mine, I feel the world around me drop away and all I feel is peace. When I'm away from her every little thing that happens pisses me off and makes my anger soar but Raven does something to me that i cant quite figure out yet. All I know for sure is, is that i want her as mine and if i have to ill put a mating mark on her so that no vampire can touch her she will be mated to me forever and will bare our children. the only problem with that is,that i have a competitor in this and I'm gonna have best him at it first. I like Chris Motionless he is a good friend and singer but he found out about Raven. And now he wants her because werewolf hybrids have to take a mate before they can become leader of the pack and now that he found out about Raven and what she means to me. He wants to take her from me and it will be a fat chance in hell that he will take her from me i promise you that because I will kill him if he dares to try and take her from me._   
_ As I'm pondering to myself i catch the sweet scent of my beloved soon to be mate Raven. The smell of lavender and sunshine fill the air that is flowing through the alley its intoxicating and I can't wait to catch site of her. I reach into my leather jacket pocket and pull out a syringe and needle and connect them together and then I pull out of my cigarette package a tiny vial of Diprivan and pull a few cc's of it into the syringe and put the cap on it. I think to myself as she her smell gets stronger " Get ready Biersack your gonna need to be ready to snag her as she walks by" just as i think those words Raven walks by and i jump out and grab her and put my hand over her mouth as she tries to scream for help and trashes around I pull out the needle and inject her with it right into her neck the next thing she knows the world goes black. _

_**(Raven's point of view )**_  
_I'm walking to the venue and their is only one more block left im so exited Black Veil Brides is my favorite band and I'm looking forward to being in the front row. All of a sudden some one grabs me from behind and covers my mouth as I try to scream I feel a stinging pain in my neck and then everything goes black what the heck is going on!!!!_!


	2. Gotham  Asylum

**(Chris motionless's point of view)**   
_ I watch from above as Andy Biersack kidnaps my Raven , Damn what an asshole that son of a bitch is. The werewolf inside me wants to jump down there and rip his throat out but my hind site thinks better of it. I know what I'll do I will steal her back I leap off the rooftop and land on the top of the black veil brides tour bus and I growl long and low enough that Andy looks up at me. "He yells at me what do you want dog breath you want my girl your gonna have to take her from me" I respond with "My pleasure fuck face "as i grab the nearest thing to me which is a chair and I throw it at him and score a direct hit to his face. I watch as Raven falls to the ground and I take my chance and run and leap over Andy who is crouched on the floor reaching for something to hit me back with. I grab Raven and disappear into the night. _

  
_ I carry her bridal style through the streets and alleys and finally make it to the woods and take off into them. i race through water and swamps as i make my way back to our soon to be mating chambers. I run faster and faster as i feel the moon rising in the sky i need to hurry before i loose my strength. I jump over a few dead logs and get smacked in the face by several tree branches which sting as they smack me in the face. I think I'm almost into the clear when out of nowhere Andy sacks me to the ground and rams me into a tree i let go of Raven and she falls into my den and i can smell her blood which means she's hurt. Andy slashes me across the face and i in turn bite him and grab him by the scruff of the neck and throw him into the swamp. I pick myself up from the ground and i make my way into my lair and once im inside i seal the entrance with a huge boulder that i usually keep the rain out with. I sniff the air and and follow the scent of Raven's blood and find her laying face down in the cave's soil bottom she's bleeding from her neck and head so i pick her up gently and carry her to my nest i made for her and lay her down gently. _   
_I take off her leather rebel's jacket and toss it aside as i get up beside her and lay down next to her, i prop her up on my arm and slowly lick her wounds the taste of her blood is amazing the acidic taste combined with the aromatic smell of life. I cant get enough of it as lick her neck her wounds begin to heal and i can hear her beginning to stir as she wakes up from the Diprivan. I nuzzle my head into her neck and inhale her sweet scent, i know for a fact that she will be my mate she will be mine all it will take is a little time. I decide that since she will be my mate soon._

_ I might as well give her a tongue bath and bathe her in my smell so that when the time does come my mating mark will stick and i will be able to feel her emotions through our mating bond. The plus side to having a mate is that i am able to calm our pups as they grow and mature inside Raven's womb so they will not cause her much pain or distress until the time comes for her to birth them. Which in all actuality is a big bonus to her at least she wont have normal pregnancy pains like most women, but she will be carrying most likely more two or more pups at a time usually the first litter of pups is two at max, after that though there will be at least three to four pups each pregnancy after that. As i think about this i gently start removing her clothes and i notice for the first time how stunning she is. I remove her tank top and bra and i cant stop myself from nursing on her tits just like our pups will. They are so soft it makes me want to suckle them harder and make them give me the sweet milk that they hold inside. God i force myself to let go and remove the rest of her clothing and just revel in her beauty i smirk to myself as i think about poor Andy Biersack losing his mate to be and I myself gaining one so perfect by stealing her from him. I bring my face down to her womanhood and begin to bathe her with my tongue slowly and gently I lick her from her womanhood to her beautiful breasts. I take great care in cleaning my mate to be she stirs a little as I continue to clean her and rid the scent of that vampire's death smell leaving her with my own. _


	3. Blue Moon Rising

_I finish bathing Raven and nuzzle my head into her neck and inhale her new scent it calls to me like nothing i have ever experienced before. I begin to remove my clothes and as i do Raven awakens and i notice her aura has changed and I smell a mixture of her fear and arousal at my shirtless tattooed body standing before her. Raven says my name Chris and i kneel down to her and she kisses me, her hands tangle in my hair as she kisses me , tongue slides across my piercings and begs me for entrance and i let her in to me. Come to me my mate let me in let me make you mine my beast screams as it shakes and rattles the shackles inside its cage. _

**(Raven's Point of view)**

  
_I wake up to find Chris taking his shirt and tie off and removing his boots. the only thing i can think of is my god he is intoxicating and holy crap I'm naked in front of him. I could feel him sucking on my tits and his hands all over me that devilish tongue of his making me wetter and wetter with each lick. i couldn't stop my self from saying his name and looking at those plush pierced lips and wanting to kiss them. As he came down to me i kissed him and i felt him moan in response. I ripped the rest of his shirt off i want to touch those abs of his i remove my hands from that gorgeous hair of his and run them softly down his chest causing him to growl thrust up at me making him moan even more. before i had the chance to breathe he had closed the distance between us and grabbed my face gently and turned my head so my neck was visible Chris started laying ghostly kisses on my neck and scraping his teeth gently against my bare neck. as he did so i drug my nails down his back making bite down on my neck and break through skin. Chris shoves me gently down on my back as i scream from the pain from his bite, he pins my hands above my head and takes off his tight skinny jeans and removes his boxers all in one swift motion. Chris's eyes bare into mine as he asks me are you ready my little mate its time for you to be pupped. _

**(Chris's and Raven's point of view combined bare with me please)**

  
_Her mound was completely free of hair, which came as a surprise to him. His beast detected the faintest scent of Andy and snarled. By the time he was done any trace of that idiot would be gone from her and never return. His silent promise made, he began to fulfill it in kind as he lowered her to the floor of the cave den._   
_Raven moaned, groaned and gasped. He kept doing things to her body that she had never imagined could ever feel so good. His mouth was on her bare, swollen mound. Liquid arousal seeped from her. Pleasure built and built until she came apart with a scream. Before she could recover she was being brought over the edge again in an explosive climax._   
_Her screams echoed in her ears. Her eyes were shut tight as she rode the pleasure, her hips bucking and moving of their own accord. When he kissed her mouth again she could taste herself on his lips. His body was so warm and naked pressed up against her own. When had he undressed? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that he was naked now and that was how she liked him best._   
_Chris spread her legs and was inside of her before she could even process what he was doing. He was so large and hard. Her eyes opened as she felt him move in and out of her. His eyes were a mixture of green and gold that bore into her with unrelenting possession. That thought had her coming once again._   
_He was close that much he knew. He withdrew and flipped her over onto her knees. Then he was inside of her once again riding her hard. She was moaning with pure pleasure. He hit a spot inside of her that had her wide eyed and screaming as she came again. Once . . . twice . . . three times. As her tight inner muscles clamped down on his cock hard he finally gave in and let his seed coat every inch of her womb._   
_Chris roared and bit down on my neck and i screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure and before i knew it my neck was burning like wild fire and a cresent moon shaped mating mark appeared on my neck. All of a sudden emotions began flooding my mind and body and i laid down on my side what the hell is going on is the last thing i think about as the world goes black again._


	4. Beast of Hell’s Fury

***Andy’s POV***

** I pull myself out of the mud and I look around and I hear my mate’s scream. And I realized that I had to save her everything in my being was tearing me apart from the inside because I felt you guiding me to your hiding place. I close my eyes and I can see that mother fucking wolf Chris crawling all over you and licking his way all over what is rightfully mine and all I can see is blood red. I roar so loud and run as fast I can and smash my fist into the boulder that keeps you from me and nearly break my hand as I repeatedly smash the rock and it shatters with my third smash of my fist. **

**I make my way into the infernal dog’s nest and I come to his nest and I see my mate bloody and with the mark of his wolf pack and all I can see is that mother fucker laying beside Raven. I rush in and scruff Chris with one hand and throw him against the rock wall causing it to cave in and cover him in a rock filled grave alive. I kneel beside Raven and pick her up bridal style and take her from his stinking nest and bring her back to the tour bus and lay her in my bunk. The guys look at me like I’m freaking nuts and I growl at them and they instantly shut their mouths. I can’t stand being in this town anymore, so I tell the bus driver to take us to the castle and make it fast.**


	5. CASTLE OF HELL FIRE

*****RAVEN’S POV*****

_ ** I've been staring out the window for as long as I can remember watching the rain fall and hit the ground outside on the courtyard of this old castle. Wondering what it would be like if I could just run from all this mess that I got brought into all I wanted to do was go to a concert and that was it . I ended up getting mated to Chris Motionless then waking up not in my mate’s arms but in Andy’s bed in this tower that he placed me in with guards all over the place. Not to mention that when I awoke this morning I woke up to a naked Andy pressed against me and his arms locked around me so I couldn’t get out of bed until he awoke and let me. I was also informed by him that I will mate him tomorrow night and his power will override my current wolf pack mark. The thing is I don't want to mate him a man I have never met in my life that I knew only as the lead singer of a band I really liked. It just seems so wrong and I don't want any part of this nightmare that will come to be. I used think that life was what you made it and that everyone had a choice but I guess I was wrong about my own life.**_

** _ My dreams were once filled with happiness now they are just burned to a crisp because I know once Andy mates me I will be his queen and he will become the king of hell and I will have to sit by his side and rule for all eternity and bare him sons and daughters whether I want to or not. Sounds like a wonderful life... not to me it doesn't it just seems like a life sentence that should be handed to a prisoner in a concentration camp._ **

** _What choice do I have there are guards outside my tower door guarding my exit and at the foot of this three story tower vicious hell hounds guard its base so if were to climb out the window the damned beasts would call their master vampire and alert him of my escape I wait desperately for Chris to show up and stop this nightmare from happening . In all aspects I'm stuck here staring out this window waiting for a light to set me free but a light that I don't think will ever come for me. At least not today, I can see through the rain and the lighting that cracks across the sky the path to the sea shore._ **


	6. Dreamscapes and Nightmares

**I walk over to the large bed that is in this room and lay down, I'm bored but there is nothing to do I guess i will get some rest even though i don't know when Andy will return to my dreadful cage of a tower. I mind as well dream of where i want to be which is with my mate Chris just hope he finds me first before it's too late. i miss him something terrible words can't even describe my pain. **

***** Entering the dream ***

***Four Hours have passed ***

** I’m walking down a weird road and the sidewalk ends at the top of a hill with a fifty foot drop onto a highway filled with cars going seventy to eighty miles an hour in both directions. I stand there looking down at the drop below and for once on my life I feel like taking the leap off the sidewalk’s edge and just free falling to my death on the road below. As I walk backwards retracing my steps and the direction I just came from I prepare myself to take the leap. I breathe in slowly and deeply and then begin to run quickly to the edge. I tell myself faster, faster as I get closer and closer to the edge. When I finally reach the edge I take a deep breath and leap. I can hear the wind whipping past my ears and I force myself to breathe. .I’m actually free falling, I can’t believe it and it feels amazing. I feel like I’m falling in slow motion and I close my eyes and prepare for all of it to end. I’ll be dead soon and I can’t wait for it to be over so that I can be a rest with the rest of my family beside me again.**

**As I fall I suddenly come to a gentle but sudden stop and when I open my eyes I’m not on the highway anymore but in a tunnel. I have landed on my feet in an underground tunnel lit with torches and in the distance I see stalagmites hanging from the ceiling like gigantic spears and stalactites line the small tunnel cavern’s walkway like pillars. I walk down the path and I can hear someone calling my name. Where is this voice that keeps calling my name coming from? I continue to walk down the path and it leads me to a manor home that reminds me of my old family home. But something terrible is wrong with this place. What happened here ? **

**Broken glasses litter the floor in the manor where I walk up the back stairs that lead into the country style kitchen I find what seems to be a dining room the wooden dining table laying on its side broken dishes are smashed to bits on the hardwood floor. I look around the room I notice the walls are covered in bloody hand prints and I look down at my hands and they are covered in blood then it comes to my realization that the bloody hand prints on the walls are mine. I run down the hall into the kitchen and find it in a state of disarray knives are scattered on the floor a milk carton laid on its side. Broken wine glasses litter the counter. The site hits me like a ton of bricks there is blood dripping from above me onto the stove below.I look up to the ceiling and the first thing i see are my parent’s dead bodies hanging there with ropes around their necks. I scream at the site of their lifeless bodies and run up stairs to the balcony doors and wrench them open. I hear the French doors slam against the walls of the house, there bedroom is covered in bloody feathers and a bloody knife lays on the floor. I fall to my knees and with my head in my hands and cry. My tears pour down my face and soak my tank top. That's when i hear Andy's voice say ... Surprise love i did this all for you i killed them all because YOU ARE MINE!**


	7. HELLBOUND & HEARTLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER IS IN ANDY'S POV

***ANDY'S POV***

** You're my addictive drug even though you are not dead like me , you still drive my senses wild and crazy like a drug induced roller coaster from hell I can smell your scent even from where i sit here in the throne room of my castle. It just feels like you are a ghost a ghost of my past that haunts my senses in both my dream world and forever haunts my mind even while I am far from you. I lost myself to the world of the dead, the lost, and broken but you were the sacrifice that gave life to my natural born killer inside of me your death released the animal in me. That has wreaked havoc all through this world while I have patiently waited for you to come of age. You are the only tourniquet that bound my heart so tightly and saved me from the world of the darkness within me. You have kept me from being shattered to pieces and scattered all over this world yet you have no clue of how much you have meant to me over these past eight-teen years of watching you blossom and grow from a shadowed distance. Now that your here I am lingering in the doorway of who I once was which was a ruthless killer by nature and the person who I became from the darkness of this world that you saved me from.**

**People say I'm out of touch with you always on my mind, they say it's like I'm in a blur they don't see what really is wrong inside of me. Nor do they see the excruciating pain and nightmares of you that haunt me every day. I know you're watching me from the shadows of my mind as you sleep peacefully beside me.As I lay here in this dark world of the nightmares and memories of you I can't get the image of Chris laying beside you in his nest. I lay here sleeping on the same bed we share and it infuriates me even more , though you don't smell of him instead you smell of sunlight and lavender. As the auburn sun rises over the horizon and casts its glow upon our bedroom door i can feel it's heat yet you still haven't risen from your peaceful sleep. Through the shielded windows where the sun's warming glow comes to rest on your side of the bed bathing your sleeping form in warm colors and making your skin glow like the autumn leaves. I open my eyes to see you there and the beauty that you give off stab at me like a sharp serrated knife to my senses.**


	8. BATTLE ROYALE

** (CHRIS' POV) *** ARRIVAL AT ANDY'S MANOR**** **

Here I am standing in front of the mansion’s gates, the place where my whole world came crashing down around me, wondering if I should even enter I can feel her inside that asshole's castle . The manor still looks the same except that the vines from the garden have climbed up the sides of the manor’s once pristine face. I can hear the rest of my security team talking to each other about how creepy the manor looks and I can hear them laughing about who might live here. It hits me like a ton of bricks hearing their words and all I want to do is cry. My eyes and face sting and I know that I am close to tears; my body begins to go numb. I grab hold of the cold iron that makes up the privacy gate of the manor . My breath begins to catch in my throat and I can feel all the memories of her and the time we spent as kids, the memories roll like thunder and crash into me like a semi-truck striking an unsuspecting deer. I slide my way down the bars as my legs give out beneath me and gently fall to the floor. The tears begin to slide down my face and I find myself crying harder than I have ever cried in my life as i realize this is gonna be hard to get my mate free .I stand at the locked gates of the manor and stare at my reflection in the aluminum bars of the gate and realize it is time to go, its time to set her free and kill the one who took her from me.i head east as i remember the semantics that i pulled up on the internet that showed a lake on the property and a shallow beach entrance that leads to a old passage into the manor home. So I walk down to the lake bed and make my way to my to the beach as i arrive I walk along the beach, my feet leave tracks along the shore I'm almost there i feel her calling out to me . I'm on my way my

_ ** MATE! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL WHO EVER CROSSES MY PATH. THAT IS A PROMISE! one hour later ( CHRIS' POV) Still on grounds of manor looking for Raven************************************************************ Pangs of pain wrap around me drowning me in a sea of blood filled rage and inconsolable remorse. The pain drowns me and pulls me under like a hangman's noose around a criminal's neck. As the floor beneath my feet is ripped away from me as i almost fall to my death, I can't breathe and my pulse begins to weaken and then from out of nowhere my pulse begins to race and rise like rolling thunder and clashing lightning I hear your voice telling me to breathe and fight and that your near me i can sense you and i know im getting closer to you my Raven. I am alive... and ready to fight to the death to get you back. ** _


	9. monster in me

***********************Andy's POV*************************

Sitting here listening to the sounds of the waterfall as the water rushes over the lip and crashes to the stones below make me feel a sense of peace that I haven’t felt in what seems a lifetime. The serenity of the scene around me is reviving and feels like a new breath of life has taken refuge inside my empty soul. I take in slow strong breaths of the crisp cool calming air that flows around me. The sky above me is crystal clear and pitch black and I can see all the constellations twinkling in the midnight sky above me. Lying here I realize the truth of why I am still here on this earth when the rest of my family has been murdered. I’m still here because I was given a second chance at life which many people are not given.   
Though I have never had a heart beat I am just as much alive as any human, except for one small difference no one would want to love a monster like me. I kill people, look what happened to my family. They were killed because I fell in love with a hunter knowing very well that I was playing with fire, but I did it anyway. Sometime life teaches you a lesson the hard way and other have to pay the price of your mistakes.


End file.
